My Guardian Angel
by Kurosaki Risa
Summary: In the first Maximum Ride book, Max saves Ella from a gang. This is the same story written in Ella’s POV. She thinks that Max is her Guardian Angel. R


**Author's Note:** _Squee!! I am finally done with this. R&R!_

_You SQUEE_

_I SQUEE_

_We all SQUEE_

_For MR Stories._

_YAY!!_

_Anyways… time to move on._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the lines that were in the book that I put in this. I only own the emotions of Ella and what happens after._

* * *

**Ella's POV**

"I told you not to tell anybody about my little situation with Ortiz. It was none of your business. I had to teach him a lesson." The leader of the gang, Jacob, snarled at me.

I bit my lip. I felt so angry, but totally scared. I didn't know if Jacob would beat me or up or not. "By beating him up? He looks like he got hit by a car. And he didn't do anything to you." I said, trying to sound forceful and brave, but on the inside, I was melting.

"He mouth off to me. He exists. He breathes my air." Jacob retorted and the others all laughed. God, this guy is such a creep.

Oh my god! One of them had a gun. I was beginning to think that telling on Jacob wasn't the best idea.

I saw a girl; looking about 16, step out from the building behind the boys. She looked normal enough, but what surprised me was that she had a black eye and scratches all over her face. The guys looked at her, decided she wasn't a threat and turned back to me.

"So, Ella," Jacob taunted, "what have you got to say for yourself? Is there any reason I shouldn't teach you a lesson too?" My knees started shaking.

"Three guys against one girl. That seems about even." The girl with the black eye said. I turned my head to look at her. She looked like she could kill. I silently hoped that the boys would leave her alone.

"Shut up, chick," one the boys, whose name was Jose, snapped at her. "You better get out of here if you know what is good for you."

"Can't." She said nonchalantly walking over to where I was standing. I looked at her in alarm. Why is she here? She is gonna get hurt. "Actually, I think kicking your stupid butts would be good for me," she finished.

The boys laughed at her and she smirked, like she knew something that they didn't.

"Grab Big Mouth," Jacob said to the other two. They moved to catch her. But then, right before my eyes, she snapped a high kick into Jacob's chest. I heard a sharp crack. Oh my god! She broke one of his ribs. Jacob looked shocked and fell backwards.

The other two rushed at her. She whirled and grabbed the shotgun from Jose's hands. She held its barrel and swung it in a wide arc and smashed it into Dwayne's head. Bright red blood pulsed from the wound.

I stood there just watching the fight, scared. Oh my god, I thought. This girl is amazing. She must be my guardian angel.

The girl turned around and looked at me. She said, "Run! Get out of here!" I hesitated, not knowing if I should leave the girl, but she looked like she was holding her own. So, I turned and ran home as fast as I could.

"Mom! Mom!" I yelled as I ran through the front door. I told her the whole story with one breath and she looked really worried. I told her about how the girl showed up out of nowhere and how she rescued me and how I ran home.

"Oh my god, Ella! Are you okay?' She asked me, her eyes filling up.

"Yeah Mom, I am. But isn't that so weird how that girl came from nowhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is." Mom said looking puzzled. "Oh well. Why don't you go take a shower to cool down?"

"Sure. I really should do that," I said as I inched my way up the stairs.

**About 2 hours later…**

My dog scratched against the front door. I guessed she needed to go the bathroom or something.

I unlocked the door and walked outside. "Come on, Magnolia," I called to my dog. "Make it fast. You don't want to get too wet.

I waited for my dog in the shelter off my porch. I wondered about where that girl went, and why I hadn't seen her at my school before. "It really is like she was my guardian angel," I thought out loud.

"Um, Ella?" I heard from in front of me. I stiffened and jumped back a bit. A girl stepped from the bushes. I was dark but I recognized her as the girl from before.

"It's me." She said quietly. "The girl form before."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, thanks— for helping me." I said, squinting at her, seeing if I could recognize her from somewhere else. "Are you okay? What are you doing?"

"I'm okay." She paused. "Well, actually, I guess I need help.

"Oh," I said, trying to act calm. "Gosh. Okay. Did those guys…" I trailed off.

"One of them managed to clip me with some shot, if you can believe that."

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. "Oh, no! Why didn't you tell me? You're hurt? Oh, my god, come on it!"

I urged Magnolia into the house and invited her in. She hesitated, but came closer.

"Are your parents home?"

"There's just my mom." I explained. "No dad. Come on; let's get you inside. My mom can help. Magnolia, here, girl." She turned and faced me, "Can you walk okay?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Oh, my god— is that blood?" I asked, staring at her pale blue sweatshirt. "Oh, no, come on, we have to get you inside quick!" I shoved open that door, almost tripping on Magnolia. "Mom! Mom! This girl needs help!" I yelled.

My mother ran in with worried eyes. "What is it, Ella? What's wrong?"

"Mom, this is—" I stopped. I didn't know her name.

"Max." She interrupted.

"My friend Max. She's the girl I told you about, the one who saved me from Jose and Dwayne and them. She saved me. But they shot her."

"Oh, no!" My mom exclaimed. "Please, Max, come in. Do you want me to call your parents?"

"Um…"

"Let me get my stuff." My mom said gently to Max. "Take off your shoes and go with Ella to the bathroom."

Max sloshed down the hallway in her wet socks. "What stuff is she going to get?" She questioned softly.

I turned on a light and ushered Max into the bathroom.

"Her doctor stuff. She's a vet, so she's good with injuries. Even on people." Max started to laugh like she just got some joke from a while back.

"Ella, maybe you could get Max some juice or something. She probably needs some sugar and fluids." My mom asked me.

"Juice would be great!" Max said with feeling.

I hurried down the hall. I got the juice as quick as I could and ran back. I handed Max the drink and she practically chocked trying to drink it so fast.

"What's—" my mom started. I leaned over to get a look at whatever my mom was so flabbergasted. It sorta looked like a wing.

Max started at her wet socks, not saying a word.

"Max. Max, what's this?

"It's a… wing." She whispered. "My, um, wing. It got hurt too."

She took a deep breath and slowly started to extend one wing. My eyes widened so much that I thought they were going to pop out.

Wha'…" I began. I was so confused. Guardian angel was even more correct that I thought. She has wings like an angel.

I turned and looked at my mom. She leaned over and examined the wing, trying to look nonchalant. "Yeah, your wing got hit too. I think that shot nicked the bone.

"Okay Max. First we have to clean the wounds and stop the bleeding. When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?"

Max started at her, as if she were speaking Italian instead of English.

"Um, never?"

"Okay. I can take care of that too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Lol, this idea has been in my head for forever!!_

_Seriously. I haven't had any time to write it. Until now. But that is because I have spring break and I injured my tailbone, so I get to sit in bed all day._

_I hope that you liked it. And if any of y'all know of a story like this, can you review and tell me? I don't want anyone to think that I copied him or her. Thanks luves._

_With luv,_

_Kurosaki Risa_


End file.
